I Know It's You
by n4oK0
Summary: Wherever you are, I will find you. Summary sucks. One Shot. Brothership!Kihyun. Possible Wonkyu.


**Title :****I Know It's You**

**Pairing :**Brothership!Kihyun

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed

**Summary**** :** Wherever you are, I will find you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Seorang pemuda cantik menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Kim Kibum, nama pemuda itu, sudah sebulan berada di Negara yang terkenal dengan gingsengnya ini untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Kibum sudah menyewa penyelidik swasta untuk membantunya mencari keberadaan orang tersebut dan dengan informasi yang diterimanya dari penyelidik swasta tersebut, kini Kibum berada di salah satu daerah padat penduduk untuk menemukan alamat yang ada ditangannya sekarang ini. Alamat yang mungkin menjadi titik temunya setelah sebulan berada di Negara ini tanpa hasil apa pun. Semua petunjuk yang diberikan oleh penyelidik swasta itu memang benar adanya, hanya saja Kibum sudah terlambat dan keberadaan orang tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi, meninggalkan kekecewaan kesekian kalinya bagi Kibum.

"Permisi tuan, apa tuan tahu alamat ini?" tanya Kibum kepada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kibum terus menanyakan kepada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya tentang alamat yang dia cari sekarang. Alamat yang dipegang oleh Kibum sekarang adalah alamat terakhir yang bisa mengantarkannya kepada orang yang dia cari itu. Jika ini tidak bisa membantunya maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya. Kibum terpaksa kembali ke Amerika dengan tangan kosong dan rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu." Jawab orang tersebut. Kibum mengangguk lemah dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kibum sedikit kecewa karena sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa memberitahu letak lokasi yang dia cari. Tapi Kibum langsung menguatkan hatinya lagi dan kembali menanyakan alamat tersebut pada setiap orang yang dia temui.

Kibum terus melakukannya sampai dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku taman yang ada di dekat dia berada sekarang. Namun belum sempat Kibum duduk di bangku tersebut, Kibum tiba-tiba terhempas ke depan dan terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Kibum meringis kesakitan tapi dia dengan cepat menyadari bahwa tasnya sudah tidak berada ditangannya lagi. Kibum menatap ke arah depan dan melihat orang yang sepertinya menabraknya tadi telah mengambil tasnya. Orang tersebut berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Pencuri!" teriak Kibum dan berusaha berdiri untuk mengejar orang itu. Kibum sebenarnya tidak perduli dengan barang berharga yang ada dalam tasnya. Hanya saja alamat yang dia cari berada di saku depan tas itu. Sekuat tenaga Kibum berlari mengejar orang itu sambil berteriak meminta tolong. Namun orang-orang sekitar hanya memandangi tanpa berusaha menghentikan pencuri tas itu. Sampai Kibum melihat tiba-tiba si pencuri jatuh begitu saja dan tas Kibum terlepas dari tangan si pencuri.

Pencuri itu mengerang kesakitan karena terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Dia berusaha bangkit namun gagal karena punggungnya ditekan oleh benda lain, membuatnya tetap berada di bawah. Kibum yang melihat si pencuri masih tertelungkup di bawah segera berlari ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kibum mengambil tas miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari si pencuri itu. Kibum mendekap erat tas itu sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arah orang yang telah menolongnya.

Orang itu adalah pemuda tinggi yang cukup tampan jika dia tidak selusuh penampilannya sekarang. Dengan rambut panjang yang diikat walau masih acak-acakan dan pakaian yang sepertinya sudah dipakai berhari-hari, pemuda tersebut terlihat kotor dan tak terurus. Kibum melihat kaki pemuda itu masih di atas punggung si pencuri dan terus menekannya sehingga membuat si pencuri mengerang kesakitan lagi.

"Mau kemana kau?!" ujar pemuda tinggi tersebut. Si pencuri bukannya menjawab justru menggeliat berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari si pemuda tinggi.

"Bos!" panggil dua orang dari balik punggung si pemuda tinggi. Pemuda tersebut menoleh sedikit ke belakang sebelum dia melepaskan kakinya dari punggung si pencuri.

"Pergi kau! Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di wilayah kekuasaanku. Mengerti!" seru pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan kepada si pencuri. Pencuri itu langsung mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu dan juga Kibum yang masih sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang telah terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" Kibum mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas saat dia mendengar pemuda tersebut menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan nona. Kibum melihat dirinya sendiri, mencoba mencari tahu hal apa yang membuat pemuda tersebut menyebutnya nona.

"Kau kenapa nona?" sahut pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini Kibum sedikit kesal karena dia masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona.

"Maaf, tapi aku laki-laki." Tukas Kibum yang jika terhadap orang lain mungkin membuat orang tersebut diam karena dinginnya perkataan Kibum tadi. Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda ini. Dia justru tertawa kecil dan beranjak pergi. Kibum terkejut dengan perbuatan pemuda itu yang seolah tidak perduli dengan dirinya.

"Hei tunggu! Aku belum berterima kasih atas bantuanmu." Sergah Kibum sambil berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu yang ternyata menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hei!" Kibum berteriak karena pemuda tersebut tidak menghiraukan dirinya sama sekali.

"Bos, siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?! Cantik sekali." Sahut salah satu dari temannya yang memiliki badan besar. Pemuda yang dipanggil bos itu menepuk belakang kepala si pemuda berbadan besar dengan cukup keras sehingga yang bersangkutan mengerang kesakitan dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Tapi serius bos, siapa dia?" tanya teman satunya lagi yang memiliki mata seperti mata musang dan wajah kecil namun tampan. Pemuda yang ini lebih bersih daripada si pemuda yang menolong kibum walau pakaian mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hei kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Kibum. Kibum menatap pemuda tersebut dengan sedikit kesal. Bukan saja karena sikapnya yang menurut Kibum kasar, tapi juga karena godaan dari pemuda berbadan besar yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik.

"Maka dari itu bisakah kau berhenti dulu dan mendengarkan aku." Sahut Kibum dan ketika dia mendapati ketiga pemuda tersebut diam dan menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya, Kibum menghela nafas pelan.

"Namaku Kim Kibum. Terima kasih kau telah menolongku. Tas ini sangat berharga untukku." Ucap Kibum sambil memberikan ketiga pemuda itu senyum manisnya. Biasanya orang akan langsung bersipu malu jika melihat senyum Kibum tapi ternyata ketiga pemuda ini adalah pengecualian. Mereka, terutama si pemuda tinggi lebih tertarik dengan ucapan Kibum tentang tasnya yang berharga.

"Oh, memang isinya apa? Kalau aku tahu itu benda berharga sudah aku bawa sendiri." Sahutnya sambil mencoba mengambil tas Kibum.

"Bos." Tegur si pemuda bermata musang. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum dan ketika tersenyum, ada dua lesung pipi yang menambah ketampanan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu hyung. aku hanya bercanda." Setelah berkata seperti itu, pemuda tinggi itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum.

"Tidak masalah Kibum-ssi. Aku hanya kebetulan ada disana. Oke. Sampai ketemu lagi cantik." Kibum lagi-lagi merasa kesal dengan sebutan yang diarahkan kepadanya, namun tiba-tiba otak cerdasnya langsung teringat sesuatu dan Kibum segera menahan lengan si pemuda tinggi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau bos disini?" tanya Kibum hati-hati agar si pemuda mau mendengarkan dia dan Kibum bisa meminta bantuan pemuda itu.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Kau tahu daerah sekitar sini?" tanya Kibum lagi. Si pemuda sempat bingung tapi dia menjawab juga.

"Ya."

"Ah! Bisakah kau membantuku?" kali ini Kibum merasakan secercah harapan karena pemuda ini pasti bisa membantunya.

"Membantumu? Untungnya buatku?" begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar, tanpa pikir panjang, Kibum langsung menawarkan sesuatu pada si pemuda tinggi.

"Aku akan membayarmu. Berapa pun yang kau minta." Si pemuda tinggi bersiul senang ketika mendengar tawaran Kibum tadi.

"Hei, pria cantik ini kaya ternyata. Oke cantik. Kau perlu bantuan apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Kibum lalu mengambil catatan alamat yang dia cari lalu menunjukkan kepada si pemuda tinggi.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan alamat ini kepadaku?" Pemuda tersebut mengambil catatan itu dan melihatnya. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika dia membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas itu. Kedua temannya juga terkejut dengan alamat yang ada di kertas itu.

"Bos itu bukannya.."

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya si pemuda tinggi datar. Dia langsung menampakkan wajah serius membuat Kibum merasa sedikit cemas, takut orang yang dia anggap bisa membantunya akan menghindar dan pergi tanpa memberikan apa pun untuk Kibum.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Menurut informasi yang aku dapat dia berada disana. Orang itu adikku yang terpisah dari aku dan ibu kami sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia dibawa oleh ayah kami, karena saat itu orang tua kami bercerai." Jelas Kibum.

"Waktu aku dan ibuku mengetahui ayah kami meninggal dunia, kami berusaha mengambilnya kembali. Namun entah kenapa, adikku menghilang dan sampai sekarang tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Aku sudah mencarinya setahun belakangan ini dan alamat ini petunjuk terakhirku. Kumohon bantu aku." Pinta Kibum sekali lagi. Si pemuda tinggi menatap Kibum sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu karena aku tahu dimana adikmu sekarang." Sahut pemuda tersebut yakin. Mata Kibum terbuka lebar dan memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dia tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan si pemuda tinggi.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bergurau denganku? Oh Tuhan. Terima kasih. Ayo kita kesana." Sahutnya senang dan antusias. Si pemuda hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan dan menunjukkan dimana adik Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, berada.

**Panti Asuhan**

Kibum melihat panti asuhan yang walau kecil tapi terawat itu dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. Senang karena berhasil menemukan petunjuk yang bisa mempertemukan dia dengan adiknya yang sudah lama terpisah. Namun di satu sisi, sedih dan cemas karena Kyuhyun selama ini berada di panti asuhan padahal dia masih memiliki seorang ibu dan kakak laki-laki.

Kibum menoleh sesaat kepada si pemuda tinggi yang telah mengantarkannya kemari. Pemuda itu lalu menunjuk ke suatu arah dan Kibum mengikutinya. Kibum bisa melihat seseorang sedang membaca buku dari kursi rodanya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Kibum menatap pemuda manis dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat madu itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kibum mengenali siapa si pemuda manis itu berkat foto-foto yang dikirimkan ayah mereka kepadanya. Pemuda di atas kursi roda itu adalah Kyuhyun, adik kandungnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kibum berlari ke arah Kyuhyun berada. Tak sampai semenit Kibum sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kibum yang menghalangi sinar matahari membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya untuk melihat apa yang telah menghalangi sinar matahari. Ketika wajah Kyuhyun bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Kibum, ada sorot keterkejutan namun kelegaan di mata keduanya. Kyuhyun yang juga selalu menerima foto Kibum dari ibu mereka, langsung mengenali siapa pemuda cantik yang berdiri dengan linangan airmata di wajahnya.

"Kibum hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Dia takut jika sosok yang dia rindukan ini hanyalah khayalannya saja. Namun semua itu terjawab dengan dekapan erat Kibum yang langsung memeluknya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

"Kyunnie.." lirih Kibum masih dengan dekapan eratnya. Tak lupa Kibum mencium pipi dan pelipis Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kerinduannya yang sangat besar.

"Hyung bisa menemukanmu sayang. Hyung menemukanmu." Kyuhyun pun langsung menangis setelah merasakan sentuhan kakak yang sudah lama dia rindukan walau tidak pernah bertemu selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan erat Kibum dengan sama eratnya. Mereka berdua berpelukan seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kibum yang melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum yang memang menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Kyuhyun, membelai lembut wajah adiknya tersebut. Dari kening ke mata lalu ke hidung, terus kea rah pipi bulat adiknya itu sampai bibir sintal milik Kyuhyun. Kibum kembali memeluk erat Kyuhyun seakan tidak akan pernah puas untuk terus melakukannya. Kibum tak terlalu perduli dengan apa pun saat ini, yang dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia telah menemukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya yang paling dia sayangi.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Cliff hanger.. Mian y amazing readers. Hanya secuil ide yang harus dituliskan sebelum hilang begitu saja. FF ini aq dedikasikan *cih, bahasanya* untuk saeng manisqu renirenilubis. Semoga suka sayang..

Karena ini FF rada dadakan, so sorry kalau banyak typo dan gaje. Mohon tetap tinggalin jejak y.

Otre segitu aja. Enjoy amazing readers.. ^^v

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
